


Of Flesh and Blood (Dad!Tony Stark x Daughter!Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Frustration, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader has always been criticised for not being a genius like Tony, she has always been good at hiding her feelings about it, but hiding becomes hard.





	Of Flesh and Blood (Dad!Tony Stark x Daughter!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> “Can I request another tony/daughter fic because I love them ones! Where Tony's daughter isn't a genius like him (even though everyone expects her to be) and she's sort of ashamed of it and her and Tony have a talk about how he's still proud of her despite this :D love ya always han x”
> 
> Visit my tumblr to REQUEST  
> the-dork-overlord

Of Flesh and Blood (Dad!Tony Stark x Daughter!Reader)

When Tony Stark became a father everyone expected his offspring to become just as much a genius as he is. Maybe even better.  
But when Y/N finally came into the world, this was not the case.  
She was always average.  
Of normal intelligence.  
Nothing special about her.  
Or at least that is what the press said. Newspapers had always focused on Y/N’s test scores, which were regularly leaked from dodgy teachers and professors. There was nothing extraordinary about her, she was just like a regular civilian. The only difference was that she had the last name Stark.   
It had always bothered her how the press spoke about her, even when Pepper tried to curb the amount of negative comments that was published. There were never any headlines about all the positive things that Y/N did.  
Y/N was in her twenties now, all the years of the bashing she experienced within the media had shaped her to be a headstrong, tough woman. She rarely showed how she truly felt when the cameras were around, she was good at wearing a mask.  
Pepper held the door of the conference room open for Y/N to exit ahead of her and softly shut it behind them. Pepper’s face immediately relaxed and she smiled at Y/N. “That went well, you did really good in there.”  
They had just finished a press release for the new design of a line of medical equipment, a line that had been overseen by Y/N herself.   
Y/N let a small smile grace her features, but then it quickly vanished. Pepper glanced at the younger woman from the corner of her eye and saw the quick change of expression. “You are brilliant at your job, Y/N. Don’t take anything said by those leeches to heart because it’s all wrong.”  
Y/N smoothed out the fabric of her black pencil dress and said nothing for a moment, instead thinking about the questions that were fired at her in the conference room. ‘What’s it like working in your father’s shadow?’ ‘Was it hard working with so many intelligent people?’ ‘Who first came up with the new designs?’ they obviously didn’t believe that it was her.  
“I’m never going to be seen as my own person.” Y/N whispered to her step-mother. Pepper lightly held her arm and pulled them both to a stop. The younger Stark looked at her and let a sad smile show for a brief moment. “I’m always going to be the average anomaly in a family full of geniuses. Grandfather, my father and then there’s little stupid Y/N, not a real Stark.” She spoke quite quickly and felt tears start of fill her eyes, but she refused to blink and let them go.   
Pepper slid her arm around Y/N’s shoulders and pulled her towards her. Y/N and Pepper had always had a good relationship, Pepper had raised her beside Tony when Y/N’s mother had died. It destroyed Pepper to see her daughter so unhappy.

Y/N sat at the breakfast table with Steve beside her as she typed on her laptop, she had to write up a report on the status of the medical equipment. Steve was randomly babbling to her about all the things he was learning in this new society, his excitement causing her to smile. Steve always managed to make her feel better when she was down. She found comfort in Steve, how he was once so small and sickly, but came out on the other side. He was now Captain America.   
“Good afternoon, capsicle, blood of mine.” Y/N rolled her eyes when she heard her father’s greeting, always one for the dramatic.  
“Afternoon, Stark.” Steve replied.  
Y/N felt her father lean against her and look over her shoulder. “Can I help you?” She asked and watched Steve get up from the table and promptly leave the room, allowing Tony to take the seat that he had just vacated.  
“I feel like we need to have a chat. Father to offspring.” Tony replied, leaning his elbows on the wood of the table. Y/N raised a H/C eyebrow at him and saved the work she was just finishing. She leant back in her chair and gave her dad her full attention. “Pepper spoke to me.” He said.  
Y/N’s other eyebrow went up as well. “Has she now?”  
Tony crossed his arms and nodded. “Of course she did, she tells me everything. Especially when it involves our daughter. Now talk to me, tell me what’s going on.”  
Y/N hesitated, she’d never actually even thought about telling Tony about her self-doubts. It wasn’t something she’d even considered remotely. Tony wasn’t the type for a heart to heart, he was more of a ‘say it how it is’ sort of man, he was even that sort of father.  
“I’m not a genius like you.”  
“No-one is a genius like me.”  
Y/N sighed. “Dad, seriously.”  
Tony put his hands up. “Sorry, sorry, its habit.”   
“I’m not a genius like you, or like grandfather. I’m too average, normal, there’s nothing special about me.” She paused and watched her dad for a moment, his face was unchanged. “All the world is saying it. I’m a blip, an anomaly, I’m not a proper Stark, I’m a Stark in name only. That’s what they all say. I thought I was okay with it all, but sometimes it gets to me. Like yesterday, it was a release for the new medical machinery, but all they wanted to know was why I wasn’t a complete genius.”   
They sat in silence for a long time, Y/N was taking deep breaths as she watched her father watch her with a blank expression on his face.  
Y/N snapped the lid of her laptop shut and pushed away from the table. “It’s fine. I can handle it.” She said to break the uncomfortable silence and slid the laptop under her arm.  
“Y/N.”  
Her name was said so softly that she almost missed it altogether. She paused in her mission to get out of the room, but kept her gaze on the floor. She listened to the scrape of the chair on the floor and heard her father get up, walking towards her.  
Her laptop was taken out from under her arm and placed on the table. And before she knew it, Tony had pulled her tightly into a hug, her face was pushed into the shoulder of his shirt and her hands slid to his back, balling his shirt into her fists. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered to her, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I’ve always been proud of you.” Y/N pushed her face further into his shoulder and said nothing, allowing him to have his fatherly moment. “You’re not like me, or your grandfather, that’s true. And that’s good, because you are way better.” He says softly. “You’re the best bits of everyone; me, my father, your mother, Pepper. You’re also uniquely you. You don’t need to have degree after degree to be amazing, it’s something you’re born with. The work you do is done from the heart and that is what makes it great, you care and you love what you do. Don’t let anyone tell you that you are not good enough because that it wrong, I should know, I raised you.   
Just remember that.  
You are wonderful, maybe even more so than me.  
And I love you.  
No matter what happens, you are my brilliant daughter.”


End file.
